Lumpy's Sneezy Birthday
by PrincessSara1998
Summary: While celebrating his birthday with his friends in Multimedia, Lumpy starts to sneeze a lot. But why is Lumpy taking the situation better than the others? Lumpy's Crossover Adventures.


p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"Lumpy sighed to himself in bliss as he listened to his friends laughing, talking and having fun. He could tell they were all enjoying themselves, and he was enjoying himself as well./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"It was Lumpy's birthday, and everyone in Multimedia had come to his birthday party, which was taking place at the Multimedia park. Mario was there, along with SpongeBob, Tootie, Unikitty, Yin, Yang, Kit, Kate and Gumball (Meowth, King Dedede and Escargoon weren't at the party because they weren't invited). And they had brought gifts that Lumpy was looking forward to opening, much more than he was looking forward to eating some of the cake./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"But before any of his desires could be fulfilled, something got in the way./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"While Lumpy was smiling to himself that he was having a great birthday, a massive and strong tickle made its way into his nostrils. They flared up massively, and he noticed. But before he could say anything, his breath began to hitch. He had to sneeze./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Aaaaah... Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh..." Lumpy tilted his neck back as his nose twitched. He then gave a final inhale and exploded with a gigantic sneeze. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"Everybody - yes, everybody at the party - cringed as Lumpy released the sneeze. They could all see a good amount of spray being released from Lumpy's mouth./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""EEEEEK!" Tootie cried in fear as she jumped./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Whoa!" SpongeBob said as he winced, caught off guard./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Mama Mia!" said Mario./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Oh, my goodness!" Unikitty said./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Oh, my!" Yin said in surprise, while Yang simply looked on in amazement./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"And Kit and Kate hugged in fear as soon as they heard Lumpy's sneeze. Gumball, meanwhile, covered his ears with his hands as his eyes went wide with disbelief./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"Lumpy recovered from his sneeze, sniffled and rubbed his nose with his forefinger./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""L-Lumpy! Are you alright?" Yin asked./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""That was awesome in more ways than one," said Yang./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Yeah, sorry." Lumpy continued to rub his nose. "I don't know how it happened."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""I hope you're not coming down with something," Kit said./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Don't worry, guys, I'm fine," Lumpy replied./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"After Lumpy had finished saying that, however, his nose twitched again. He tilted his upper body back, gave a large inhale and released another sneeze./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""AaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"Everybody winced again in shock and surprise when Lumpy sneezed. Once he recovered, he rubbed his nose with his forefinger again./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Maybe throwing this party at the park wasn't such a good idea," SpongeBob stated. "Not with this pollen in the air."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""You sure about that?" Yin asked. "If Lumpy was sneezing from the pollen, I would be, too. And I don't smell any pollen around here."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Yeah, that's probably the case," Yang said. "Of course, I can't tell because I don't have a lot of allergies."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lumpy released two more sneezes, the first uncovered, the second into both of his hands. He then groaned as he pulled his hands away and rubbed his nose with his forefinger./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""I think we should figure out what's making him sneeze so much," said Tootie./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," SpongeBob replied. "But how are we gonna know for sure?"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Besides, he sneezes from lotsa things!" Mario added./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""I'll help!" Out of nowhere, Unikitty pulled out a box that had the words "Sneeze Things" written on it. She went up to Lumpy and showed him the box./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""This box is full of things that can make you sneeze. Some of us are gonna use a different sneeze-causer on that nosey of yours and see which one's making you sneeze so much!"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"Lumpy nodded in understanding once she was finished explaining that. Tootie went up to the box, reached into it and pulled out a flower. She showed it to Lumpy, who held the head of the flower toward his nose and gave it a deep sniff. Almost immediately, his nostrils flared up./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Aaaaaah... AaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"After he released this sneeze, Lumpy sniffled and rubbed his nose with his forefinger./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Hmm, that only made him sneeze once. And it wasn't as strong as his other sneezes, either," said Tootie./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Maybe if I tickle his nose, it'll make him sneeze even stronger," said Unikitty./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"Once Lumpy was finished rubbing his nose, Unikitty grabbed a feather from the box and tickled Lumpy's nostrils with it. Lumpy's nose started to twitch again as his breath hitched./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Ah... Aaaaaaah... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH- CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"Lumpy rubbed his nose vigorously with his forefinger, sniffling constantly as he did so./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""That doesn't really work, either," Unikitty commented. "That's weird. The last time I tickled his nose, he sneezed so loudly you could hear it for miles!"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""How about this?" Yang asked as he picked up a pepper shaker./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"Yin gasped and shook her head, trying to convince Yang not to do what she thought he was going to do. But Yang shook one puff of pepper into Lumpy's face. Lumpy gasped, and then sneezed loudly, but not powerfully./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""AHHHHH- CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Ugh!" Lumpy rubbed his nose with his forefinger, then pulled out his white handkerchief and wiped his nose with it./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Oh, my! Bless you, Lumpy!" said Yin./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Thank you..." Lumpy replied as he continued to wipe his nose./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""I could've sworn you'd be sneezing more than you are now," Mario stated./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Yeah, don't you have a super sensitive nose?" Gumball asked. "And isn't it super easy to make you sneeze a lot?"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Yes, but I don't know what's going on, guys..." Lumpy shrugged. He put away his handkerchief. "But I wouldn't worry too much."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"Lumpy went over to the table, which not only had the birthday cake on it, but a variety of snacks that his friends brought. Lumpy looked at what was available and saw a plate of chocolate chip brownies that Kit and Kate had made and brought. He picked up one of the brownies and bit into it. He smiled as he chewed and then swallowed the portion of the brownie he had bitten, and then took the rest of the brownie into his mouth./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"By the time every part of the brownie had made its way into Lumpy's stomach, Lumpy was feeling happy and satisfied. He licked the chocolate crumbs off his fingers./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Mmm, that was so good..." Lumpy said./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"Just then, however, Lumpy's nose started to twitch, and his nostrils started to flare up again. Lumpy tilted his neck back as he was going to sneeze again./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Aaaaah... Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh...!"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"Everybody gasped in fear as they heard his inhales./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Here we go again...!" Kit said to himself in fear, which almost sounded like dismay. Everyone quickly braced themselves, with Kate hugging Kit in fear, Mario backing up and trying to protect SpongeBob from being sprayed, Yin and Yang plugging their ears, and Gumball ducking and covering his eyes./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"A final inhale later, Lumpy sent his upper body as far back as it could go, and then exploded with a loud triple./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH- CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Haaaaaaaaaaah... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Ugh, phew!" Lumpy enjoyed the relief he received as he sniffled and rubbed his nose with his forefinger./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Oh, no..." Kate whimpered as she got a terrible idea. "Lumpy's allergic to the chocolate brownies we made him for his birthday."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""What?" Lumpy asked as he heard that. He then chuckled to himself. "No, I'm not allergic, you silly little kitty."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Then why'd you sneeze?" Kit asked./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"Lumpy thought for a moment and then sweated a little. "I guess those brownies are a little too delicious..."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"Suddenly an idea came to Unikitty. "Wait a minute!" she announced./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""What is it, Unikitty?" Lumpy wanted to know./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""I think I've figured it out!" said Unikitty. "Just one of those brownies must have made you so happy, you sneezed. The reason you were sneezing so much was because you were happy!"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"Everyone else was in disbelief./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""W-What?! No way!" Yang said./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""That's possible?!" Yin's eyes were wide and her pupils were shrunken with shock./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Really?!" SpongeBob asked./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Is it true, Lumpy?" Tootie wanted to confirm. "Were you really sneezing just because you were happy?"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Um..." Lumpy rubbed the back of his neck as he blushed and sweated. "Yeah. I sneeze when I'm happy."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Wow..." Gumball couldn't believe it, but then again, neither could anyone else./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""It makes sense now," Mario said. "I never heard of that, though..."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""I know, it's kinda weird when you think about it," said Lumpy. "But what matters is that I'm not sick or anything, I'm just happy!"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"As soon as he finished saying that, Unikitty flew up to him and cuddled his neck with her head. Everyone giggled as they witnessed the cute moment./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"A few minutes later, everyone had decided it was time for some cake. Lumpy's Friends were waiting around the table, gesturing him to make a wish and blow out the candles on the cake. As Lumpy was thinking, however, some sunlight got into his eyes, making his nose twitch. Another sneeze was on the way./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""No, wait! I haven't made my-" Lumpy couldn't finish his sentence before his breath had started to hitch. He desperately covered his nostrils with his forefinger, but it didn't work. He was going to sneeze./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Aaah... Aaaaaaaaah..." Lumpy pulled his forefinger away from his nose, gave a final inhale and sneezed right onto the candles, blowing all of them out. "HAAAAAAAAH- CHOO!"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"Lumpy immediately put his forefinger under his nose again as he blushed a deep red. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Everybody was looking at him, eyes wide and pupils shrunken with surprise. For the longest time, Lumpy felt embarrassed, but then they all laughed in amusement./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Oh, Lumpy! That was so funny and SO CUTE!" Unikitty commented./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Actually, it was!" Mario agreed. "I'm not into cute things, but... Mama Mia!"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Aww! Lumpy, you silly moose, you!" SpongeBob said as he was enamored and amused at the same time. "I hope you do that again next year!"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Bless you, Lumpy," Tootie said as she giggled cutely./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Thanks..." Lumpy felt better as he rubbed his nose adorably./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"Once Lumpy had recovered from his sneeze, the cake was cut. Everyone had some cake, including Lumpy. Lumpy had taken only one piece, however, because he had mentioned that eating cake made him sneeze as well./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""You think it's just the flour? Or is it too yummy for you to take?" SpongeBob asked jokingly./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Probably both." Lumpy took a single bite of his piece of cake and swallowed just before he felt a tickle in his nose. "H-here it c-comes..." Lumpy announced, and he began to inhale./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Aaaaah... Haaaaaaah..." Lumpy put down his fork, pulled out his handkerchief and covered his nose with it. He gave a final inhale that caused everybody to look at him in surprise. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAH..." But then he released three quick but loud sneezes. "AH-CHOO, HAH-CHOO, AAAAAAH-CHOO!"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"Lumpy could hear all of his friends giggling as he wiped his nose with his handkerchief. "Um, excuse me..." he apologized, cutely./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Lumpy, why do you have to be so cute?!" Gumball asked. It was rare for him to ever call anyone cute, no matter what they did, but when he did, you could tell he wasn't lying./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""I... I don't know," Lumpy replied as he blushed./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""It's okay, Lumpy, you can be as cute as you want to be," Yin said with a smile. "I gotta say, even though I don't like when most people sneeze, your sneezes can be really adorable!"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"Lumpy smiled as he continued to eat his slice of cake. He kept sneezing as he did so, but he kept covering his nose with his handkerchief and rubbing his nose afterward. Once his plate had been cleaned, Lumpy put away his used handkerchief and rubbed his nose with his forefinger./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""How was it, Lumpy?" Mario asked./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""It was really good," Lumpy said. "Even though it kept making me sneeze... I just couldn't help myself."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"Mario chuckled. "It's alright, Lumpy. You are a unique guy, and I like that."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"When Lumpy got up and went to open his presents, Unikitty went over to him, holding a pink and blue gift bag./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Hey, Lumpy!" Unikitty showed him the bag. "Interested?"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Oh, thank you," said Lumpy as he smiled appreciatively./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"He took the bag and looked through the wrapping paper to see what was inside. Once most of it was out of the way, he saw something. He reached his arm into it and pulled it out./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"It was a light blue tissue box, with lots of tissues inside. The box was covered in pink hearts and bits of black text on it./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Oh, Unikitty, it's very cute!" Lumpy said. "Thank you so much... But what are these words on it?" He pointed to some of the text./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""As crazy as this might sound, I had everyone sign it and write blessings onto it!" Unikitty said. "By the way, Meowth signed it, too."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Really?!" Lumpy couldn't believe it, but as he let it sink in, he smiled. The idea of his friends writing him blessings as opposed to simple birthday wishes did seem a little silly, but at the same time, it sounded absolutely adorable - especially given how much he sneezed every day./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"Lumpy was going to say something, but before he could, he suddenly sneezed again. This time, it was much quieter in comparison to his normal sneeze, and more high-pitched. It almost sounded like a girl sneezing./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Aaaaah-chew!"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Awwwwww!" Unikitty cooed, hearts and sparkles filling her eyes as Lumpy rubbed his nose with his forefinger. That sneeze was absolutely adorable, but then again, Unikitty found many things adorable./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"Lumpy took a tissue from the box and blew his nose for one second. He didn't need to do it twice, or even for any longer than that; one quick little blow was just the right amount of relief. He smiled as he wiped his nose with the tissue and read the text that his friends had written on the box. Indeed, there were phrases of blessing along with the signatures of everybody who had written them./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Bless you~! Have a great birthday! Love, Tootie."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Salute! Bless you! -Mario."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""May Neptune bless you today, tomorrow and forever! In other words, bless you~! -SpongeBob."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Bless you, Lumpy~! -Love, Unikitty." Unikitty had drawn a little heart next to her signature./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Bless you, Lumpy! -Kit and Kate."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Bless ya!" -Gumball."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Bless you and Happy Birthday, Lumpy. -Yin."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Gesundheit, Lumpy! Your sneezes are awesome! -Yang."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Gesundheit. Also, Happy Birthday. -From Meowth."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"Lumpy smiled to himself, as well as at Unikitty, as he kept wiping his nose with his tissue./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;""Thank you so much, Unikitty," said Lumpy. "This is the best and sweetest birthday gift I've ever gotten! Oh, and don't forget to tell all my friends I said thank you!"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"He threw out his tissue, put his tissue box aside and gave Unikitty a hug. Unikitty quickly returned the favor and hugged him as well. Lumpy soon let go of her and went to open the rest of his presents./p 


End file.
